This application relates generally to managing the collection and delivery of files among multiple computer systems, and more particularly, to a customizable file transfer method and system that suits the specific needs of any file transfer session.
There are many known file transfer protocols (e.g., FTP, SFTP, RCP, SCP Kermit, etc.) that work within a wide range of operating systems. File transfer methods utilize known file transfer protocols and add features to meet the needs of a specific type of file transfer session. These methods are typically written to execute in a specific operating system (e.g., UNIX/LINUX, the Mac OS, etc.). They can have a graphical user interface (“GUI”) or can be run on a command line. Generic file transfer methods require users to name the set of files to be transferred and specify their destination. These conventional applications are designed for interactive use during each file transfer. There are other custom methods available that are limited to one or two specific file transfer situations.
There are instances when files need to be transferred repeatedly where exact file names and destinations are not known. These situations require development of custom applications for every file transfer or they require users to manually select the files and destinations for each individual file transfer. For instance, it might be necessary to transfer a set of files beginning with the characters “PM_” between two systems using FTP protocol. A software developer could create a customized application or script to search for all files beginning with the characters “PM_” from the source directory and transfer them to the destination system. If additional transfer criteria were desired, the software developer would be required to create a new application or script to send, for example, only the newest file of the set of files beginning with the characters “PM_”. If further transfer criteria were also required, then the software developer would be required to create yet another application or script to, for example, delete the source file after it has been sent to the destination system.
Because there are an infinite number of custom file transfer applications possible to handle any number of file transfer situations, it is desirable to have a customizable, non-interactive method and system that meets the needs of any desired file transfer session. Such a method and system would be flexible enough to easily incorporate new custom requirements as they arise and can be structured to take different types of transfer criteria into account.